


Hollow Heart

by Thrasirshall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Inspired By Tumblr, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, kylux au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/pseuds/Thrasirshall
Summary: [Based off a medieval au by the amazing Jeusus!]Hux returns to a husband he didn't think he loved. Viking AU.





	Hollow Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeusus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kylux: Arranged Marriage AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414783) by Jeusus. 



> Based off this particular piece:
> 
>  

Kylo heard nothing but slow breathing, and was only aware of where Hux was until he felt a dip in the bed. That was quite a surprise - though perhaps Hux had finally come to end him. He’d threatened it enough times ever since his arrival all those months ago.

Kylo almost didn’t mind, a hollowness after settling in his heart when Hux had left.

Nonetheless he opened an eye, seeing the long cascade of angry red hair being shaken by two hands, before closing it again. He imagined those hands being his own, many many times.  

“I know you’re awake.” Hux said, though Kylo noted a lack of usual bite in his tone.

Tired from travel, perhaps.

“I am.” Kylo admitted, his own voice soft and almost a whisper, though he wasn’t too bothered by such, “I did not expect your return.”

Hux inhaled, making Kylo open his eye again. Tension clung to him, head tipped back like he was looking to the ceiling for answers. He smelt of horses and grass and cold air.

“I brought my brother,” Hux explained, his head falling forward, “the one called William, though he prefers the name Techie.”

Kylo was vaguely aware of Hux’s other siblings, but knew about Techie from the very rare moments of civilness between them.

Always ill, but there was an obvious bond between the brothers, and certainly a protectiveness from Hux. Out of all of his family, it was clear that Hux missed Techie the most.

Still, something had changed in the air - and Kylo moved just enough to have both, now concerned eyes on Hux’s back. He couldn’t see how Hux’s hands were together on his lap, nails digging into his skin.

“Has his health improved?” Kylo asked, fearing the worst.

Hux turned his head a little to peer at Kylo, “I had hoped for your physicians to see to him. The Queen was kind to give him a room of his own tonight despite the hour.”

Leia was one to always stay up late, mostly to meditate on her visions. Kylo used to until he’d become king. Now, he could barely stay awake with the amount of work thrust upon him day after day.

“I will send for the Tico sisters tomorrow,” Kylo offered, “Their medicinal skills are known throughout the country.”

Hux audibly swallowed, as if a lump was in his throat, and turned his head back, “Thank you.”

“You must be tired,” Kylo closed his eyes again, and was about to move to his other side away from the spare bed in their room, “Your bed has fresh linen - ”

 

The sudden movement from Hux made Kylo jump slightly, blinking at him. Hux’s eyes were a storm of emotions, jaw clenched like a dam trying to hold them in. Kylo’s brows furrowed a little, having never seen Hux this visibly… open, before. He had seen anger, hatred, impatience - all of the things that made Hux utterly uncooperative and steadfast in remaining as he was, untouched by the culture of Kylo’s country or the stewards that privately mocked the ‘barbarian’ he had married.

He didn’t care for their words - Kylo wanted to reach up and brush fingers over the lines of worry in Hux’s skin, to smooth them away. Maybe even to kiss some of them, like the lovestruck fool he was.

Though Kylo as always - ever since their wedding night, did none of these things.

Hux seemed to sense something, and to Kylo’s surprise, he moved enough onto the bed to sit by the King’s side, looking down at him and kicking off his boots like they offended him.

This wasn’t the same angry, near-feral husband he had married all those many months ago, a husband he couldn’t, and then didn’t dare touch.

He was still a man Kylo merely shared a room with - not even a bed.

Now, he was a man who looked as if he had been fighting an inner battle for quite some time. Kylo moved just enough to lay on his back, giving Hux a curious look. His hands rested atop of one another, like he was ready for burial.

“I truly did not expect you to return.” Kylo said finally, looking away for a moment, before giving his husband a small smile, “I’m glad to see you safe.”

\- and Hux noticed how utterly exhausted he seemed, a weariness in his eyes.

 

Resignation.

 

Something about that made Hux’s heart clench painfully.

“Well…” Hux’s lips pursed, looking haughty for a moment, “You’re my _husband_ aren’t you?”

The surprise that crossed Kylo’s face didn’t make Hux feel any better, but it solidified the choice he had made upon being able to help his delicate brother leave their dying lands. They looked at one another for a moment, and Kylo sensed the unease and… _regret_ in his eyes. He woke up a little more, delicately feeling the air around them.

“Have you had a change of heart?” he asked finally, now completely awake.

There was a pregnant pause as Hux searched for judgement in Kylo’s eyes, and found none.

“Yes.” he answered finally, before looking away.

A gentle hand on Hux’s cheek made him look back, and Kylo swore he was… ashamed, almost. His hand tilted down, thumb resting on the concave of Hux's neck, and Kylo swore his shoulders sank just a little.

It was the most intimate he’d ever been since that chaste kiss on their wedding day.

“My brother would have been a better husband for you.” Hux said, voice that steel edge once more, “He's gentle and kind and frail. The summers here will suit his health.”

Kylo felt a tightness in his chest at the realisation of why Hux was back, “You wish for me to wed your brother?”

It wasn't a no, but Hux’s face said it all, “I volunteered instead, at the start. Now I… see you who you are. It will not be much of a difference, Techie and I are almost twins in appearance - ”

Kylo suddenly sat up, and Hux was reminded of how just how much physically bigger his husband was when they were now sitting scant inches apart. The black night shirt Kylo wore had an opening that showed a deep dip down his chest, decorated intricately in gold thread. Hux swore it was only the thread his eyes followed, before looking away again, glaring at the wall.  

Kylo could’ve taken anything he wanted, like all kings did, but not once had he laid a hand on Hux. Not ever.

Of course, Hux would still fight - but a drink could be drugged, he could have been tied up and forced -

Kylo had done none of these things.

“But he is not _you._ ” Kylo said, a little offended.

“The marriage was not consummated,” Hux said, tone suddenly sharp, but couldn't look at Kylo, “It’s still possible - ”

Kylo inhaled, “He is not you.”

Hux’s eyes darted up, looking both indignant and regretful at the same time, brows furrowed so hard, until he lifted a hand to lay it on the back of Kylo’s that still rested on his throat. All of the fight in him seemed to sink away, leaving only sorrow of the many months wasted.  


“You would still have me after all this time?” Hux asked, “Truly?”

 

Kylo smiled, “If you’ll have me.”  


Hux exhaled the months of turmoil from his chest, even if he felt unforgivable.  


One worry remained.  


“My brother?” Hux asked, leaning forward enough to feel Kylo’s breath on his lips.

He knew Kylo wouldn’t send Techie away, but life was not kind to the frail.

Kylo nodded and slipped an arm around Hux’s waist, “Is welcome, and if he wishes, he may even find a kind and gentle man to be his husband.”

The almost shy kiss he received felt worth it all, as did every single eager one after that.  

 


End file.
